What!
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Sam, ¿Qué dijiste?


**¿Qué?**

**Autor: Lexalot**

**Traductor: Lucero, Cerdo Volador... Yo ;)**

Notas de autor:

Escrito para el sam Slut-a-thon, Prompt #10: embriagado.

**Titulo original: What?**  
**Por: Lexalot**

Summary: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Rechazo todo conocimiento y propiedad de lo que sigue.

Pareja: Dean/Sam

Inspiración: El episodio de Supernatural "Tall Tales"; el título de hecho es una de mis frases favoritos de Jensen de cuando recuperó su microfono errante en el Paley Fest 2006

Spoilers: Tall Tales (Pero no realmente)

Advertencia: ¡Incesto!

Notas: Escrito para el Sam Slut-a-Thon, Prompt #10: embriagado.

La llave de cualquier buena relación es la comunicación.

Sí, lo sé. Nunca creí en eso tampoco.

Pero me lo han dicho cuando estoy sobrio. Lo cual no estoy en este momento.

No, ahora estoy entrando a tropezones al cuarto de hotel, a las 2 a.m., solo para encontrar a mi hermano mirando... ¿De todos modos, qué carajos es esto? ¿Es porno?

Nah, no puede ser. Estamos hablando de Sammy, ¿Recuerdas?

Así que de todos modos, no sé por qué sigue despierto. Estuve intentando llegar lo más tarde posible para poder encontrarlo dormido y no tener que escucharlo, pero ahí viene.

"Blah blah blah blah blah, ¿Blah?"

¿Qué? 

"Blah blah, ¿blah blah?"

No tengo idea de que demonios esté diciendo, pero luce enojado. Como siempre.

"Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah. ¿Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?"

¿Qué dijo? 

Olvidalo, realmente no quiero saber.

"Relajate, Sammy."

En este momento todo es demasiado confuso, pero SIENTO que viene toda una conferencia.

"Blah blah blah, ¡Blah! Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah, ¿blah blah blah blah? Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. ¡Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

Está bien, esto comienza a ser ridiculo.

No tengo idea de que está hablando ¡y no me interesa! ¡Estoy bien!... con lo que sea, ¡Maldición!

"¡Sam, no sabes de lo que estas hablando!

"¿Blah? ¡¿BLAH?! Blah blah blah blah BLAH ¿blah blah? BLAH blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, ¡Blah! Blah blah ¡¿BLAH?! Blah blah BLAH blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, BLAH BLAH! Blah blah blah blah, Blah, ¡¿BLAH?!"

Dios, ¡Viajar tanto debió afectarle el cerebro!

"Dios, Sammy. ¡Viajar tanto debió afectarte el cerebro!" 

¿Ves? No soy tan complicado. Digo lo que tengo en mente.

Oh, santo cielo, ahora está agitando los brazos. Reina del drama.

"¡Blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah ¿blah? Blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah … Blah blah blah blah blah, ¡Blah! Blah blah … ¿BLAH BLAH BLAH? ¡BLAH BLAH!"

Realmente se está complicando mucho con esto... con lo que sea esta vez.

Ya sabes... dirás que estoy loco... y, creeme, he tenido peores pensamientos, pero... Sam se ve bastante follable en este momento.

Es esa furia y el gesto de dolor en sus ojos. Todo tenso y listo para tirarlo a la cama... debo admitir, es como si me estuviera excitando.

"¿BL-AH? Blah, ¡¿blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?!"

Creo que es esta sonrisa ridicula en mi rostro lo que lo esta molestando, pero no puedo hacer nada. El imbecil es bastante tierno cuando se enoja.

"Blah blah blah. Blah … Blah…"

Oh, ¡Conozco esta parte! Es ahora cuando comienza a darse por vencido y dice que es como hablarle a la pared.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." 

¡Ahí esta!

¡La luz al final del tunel!

¡Seeeeeeee! ¡Silencio! Realmente existe Dios, ¡Y le agrado!

Amo esta parte. Especialmente por que significa que se esta guardando la rabieta de hermano pequeño que le gusta hacer siempre. Le hace sentir mejor, le permite ventilar toda esa mierda que se guarda... sería bueno si dejara de desquitarse conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero, hey, ¿Para que estamos los hermanos mayores?

Supongo que debo decirlo. El silencio es oro.

_We are the champions! We are the champions. No time for losers, because WE are the champions! _

(NdT: esto no lo traduje, es de una canción o.o... aqui la traduzco ¬..¬ "¡Somos los campeones! Somos los campeones. No hay tiempo para perdedores, por que ¡Somos los campeones!") 

Ahora comenzará a parecer un desgraciado miserable de nuevo... como lo es ahora.

Mierda. Solo matame. Matame AHORA.

Oh, por el amor de... está molesto.

No, no, no, vamos, ¡Iba ganando esta discusión! Ni idea sobre que demonios era, ¡Pero la iba ganando!

"Blah blah blah blah, Blah. Blah blah blah."

Joder. Eso no suena realmente como la satisfactoria derrota que esperaba, ni siquiera pude terminar de cantar la estrofa completa de "_We are the champions_"

¡¿Cuál es la diversión de estar ebrio si ni siquiera puedes disfrutarlo?! Escuchemos lo que mi hermano Sammy-entusiasta-Winchester tiene que decir.

Bien. Voy a hablar con él... esto va a ser bueno.

"¿Qué sucede, Sam?"

"Blah."

No se necesita haber ido a Stanford para entender que eso fue un "nada" apenas murmurado. O tal vez un "olvidalo".

"Vamos, Sam. Habla."

"Blah blah." 

Seguido del obligatorio "olvidalo".

"Bien."

Le doy cinco segundos.

Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno. 

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah, Blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah." 

Uh huh. 

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah?" 

"Oh, absolutamente." 

Debí meter la pata con esa última.

De hecho, metí la pata hasta el fondo, ¿Sino por qué se ve tan confundido?

"¿Blah blah blah, Blah?" 

Uh oh. 

"¿Blah blah blah blah blah blah?" 

Mierda. Espera algo de mi.

¡Vamos, Dean!

Normalmente soy condenadamente bueno a la hora de pretender que escucho, o puedo estar completamente en desacuerdo y aun así salirme con la mia. Si estuviera sobrio, le diría el tradicional discurso de "la vida es color de rosa" sin tener que escuchar una sola palabra que diga, y él sonreiría y yo me sentiría como si hubiera logrado algo. ¿Pero ésto? Estoy atorado aquí y necesito volver a estar al volante.

Santa puta, hablando de volantes... ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ya recuerdo!

"Hey, Sam, lo olvidaba. Afuera está un taxista esperando por su dinero."

Tardó un minuto, pero luegó entendió lo que dije.

"¿Blah blah, blah? ¿Blah blah blah blah blah blah? ¿Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?" 

"¡Lo gasté todo en el bar!"

¡Ahí vamos! Me había perdido por un minuto, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Sam se va a pagar el taxy, y sería increible si cuando regresara ya hubiera olvidado de lo que estabamos hablando. Demonios, primero que nada, nunca sabré cual era el problema. Pero no es como si él fuera a dejarlo pasar. Sam tiene un problema con eso... en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Tal vez si me recuersto, todo se habrá tranquilizado para cuando él regrese. Entonces, ganaría por defecto.

Me saco el teléfono y las llaves del bolsillo, las lanzo en la mesa, y es ahí donde hay una avalancha de vidrios. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que la mesa esta cubierta con 3... 5... espera, tal vez sean 4... eh... muchas botellas de cerveza. No me pidas que cuente cuando estoy ebrio. Es injusto siquiera pedirme que piense cuando estoy en este estado, de hecho, la unica razón por la que me pongo así es para no tener que pensar aunque sea por un rato. He estado pensando demasiado últimamente.

¿Dónde iba?

Oh, sí, botellas de cerveza. Las que sea que halla, están vacías.

Estoy tan ebrio, que no me había fijado que Sam también lo está.

Bien, de hecho eso es bueno, digo, tal vez no sepa tampoco que carajos está diciendo, y tal vez no recordará nada de esto en la mañana... creo, tengo la sensación de que sí lo hará, porque de alguna manera siempre termina recordando los detalles más estupidos de las pocas veces en que realmente se ha puesto tan mal, yo nunca recuerdo nada. No me interesa hacerlo. Nada se gana recordando lo que haces cuando estás ebrio. Discusiones, mal sexo... son cosas que de cualquier manera se terminan olvidando.

Escucho que Sam regresa y cierra de golpe la puerta.

Pero no dice nada.

"¿Sam?" de acuerdo, podré andar realmente ebrio, pero aun así comienzo a preocuparme, aunque ando demasiado borracho como para que al entrar en pánico termine sobrio al instante, pero necesito pensar bien. "¿Sammy? ¿Qué sucede?"

Lo triste de esto es que realmente quiero que me diga, pero podría contarme que está poseído por el demonio en persona y para mi sería como si no pasara nada.

"Blah blah, Blah. Blah blah blah."

"Sam" me tropecé y me agarré de él, intentando parecer como si no estuviera tan ido como me sentía. "No, vamos, Sam ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo."

"Blah blah blah blah blah."

Genial. No estoy seguro de lo qe está diciendo. Pero parece que intenta mandarme a dormir.

"Sam..."

Realmente no logro recordar primeramente porqué terminé en el bar esta noche, pero sé que tomé bastante y de lo más fuerte que tenían porque quería deshacerme de mi mente y olvidar, así que misión cumplida. Pero ahora desearía siquiera poder lidiar con el recuerdo, sentirme miserable por... lo que sea... así podría estar aquí, ahora, para Sam, en vez de estar utilizando toda mi fuerza para simplemente salir de esta.

"Sam, lo siento..."

No puedo creer que esté así de mal. Quiero decirle que lo eché todo a perder por que debí haber sido el hermano responsable para él esta noche, pero ni siquiera puedo terminar de decir el resto de la oración. Por lo que solo termino alargandome para alcanzarlo y sostener su rostro entre mis manos.

Dios, sus ojos están rojos. Probablemente lleva toda la noche llorando.

No puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo, y mierda, si sigo perdiendome en esos enormes ojos tristes por más tiempo, terminaré llorando también.

"Blah blah blah, Blah." 

Santo cielo, eso no fue lo que creí que sería. Maldita sea, sí lo fue.

"Yo también te quiero, Sammy"

Ahora este es una escena clásica de borrachos.

Justamente cuando creía que eso sería todo por esta noche –porque ya no puedo soportar más- él lo hizo. Simplemente me besó... como si nada. Como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Y yo sencillamente me quedé helado. Realmente, no puedo creer que todavía siga consciente, mucho menos aun de pie registrando el hecho de que mi hermano acaba de besarme.

"Blah." 

"¿Qué fue eso, Sam?" 

"Blah blah blah blah." Se ve triste cuando mueve su cabeza al otro lado para dejar de mirarme. "Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah."

Tengo la sensación de culpa instalada en la boca del estomabo. Acabo de golpear un cachorrito. Y estoy seguro de que acaba de prometer que jamás me haría golpearlo de nuevo. Genial.

"Sam…"

"¿Blah?"

"Yo... no sé... digo, no puedes simplemente..."

Y así de rápido, lo volvió a hacer.

Demasiado rápido para promesas sobreentendidas de que nunca volvería a pasar. Dios, no tiene fuerza de voluntad. Al menos no cuando está ebrio.

Yo... tal vez debería decir algo. No puedo estar en lo cierto, pero estoy muy seguro de que esta vez le estoy devolviendo el beso.

Ah, mierda, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No lo sé, pero estaba endemoniadamente excitado cuando llegué y ahora estoy volviendo a estarlo. Y la razón probablemente es porque hay una mano haciendo su camino hacia mi ropa interior, y no podría decirte a quien le pertenece aun si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Mis manos están en alguna parte cálida, en un cuerpo fuerte y deliciosamente tibio. Y, hay una lengua en mi boca. No habrá más charla por el día de hoy.

Esto es realmente bueno, vuelvo a sentirme bastante bien ¡Sí! ¡Es la hora del sexo!

Esto está creciendo. Creo que estoy bastante ebrio, lo cual puede ser bueno y malo en esta situación. Pero al fin, bastante bueno.

Sam se aleja y él solo.. solo me mira.

Ahora hay una mano alrededor de mi pene, y Dios, está trabajando duro. Esta trabajando realmente duro. Y rápido, porque estoy comenzando a sentir mi cabeza más ligera de lo normal y como la habitación gira más de lo que hacía tan solo un minuto antes.

Estoy desorientado, aun deshubicado por todo lo sucedido durante la noche, y ahora ando en esta especie de viaje salvaje. Es como subirse a un buen juego en algun parque de atracciones barato.

Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que acabo de comparar a mi hermano masturbandome con el "ratón loco" o algún otro juego. En este momento estoy en el jodido paraíso.

Lo único que podría hacerlo mejor es... oh sí, ¡Eso es!

"¡Dean!"

¡Ese era Sam! ¡Y estaba gritando mi nombre! Es lo mejor que he escuchado durante la noche.

Y lo último que oi antes de que todo se volviera negro, como cuando desconectas la tv de golpe.

Estoy soñando, porque mis sueños suelen ser la misma historia. Comienza conmigo buscando algo... o escapando de algo, nunca he estado seguro de eso. Siempre estoy solo y sin importar dónde, siempre está desierto. No importa si es en la mitad de la nada o en el medio de una gran ciudad. Estoy nada más yo, y estoy siendo el cazador o la presa. Entonces algo pasa que jamás había sucedido antes en esos sueños mios: me detengo. Me detengo porque escucho a Sam llamandome. Grita mi nombre desde algún lugar lejano. Doy la vuelta y ahí está. Él solo sonríe y me besa.

Despierto. Y mi sueño comienza a desvanecerse rápidamente. Estoy confundido.

Abro los ojos, y siento como si me hubiera golpeado con un jodido martillo.

Mi cabeza está punzando y lo último que recuerdo es haber ordenado la tercer ronda de tragos de whiskey.

Hay algo pesado sobre mi... apenas me puedo mover.

De acuerdo, definitivamente tengo un brazo alrededor.

Me doy la vuelta y... es Sam...

Esta bien... ¿De que me perdí?

---------

El rincón de Cerdo Volador.

Otra traducción XD

Me encanta Dean! Lo amo y lo adoro! XDDDDDDD

Espero la hayan gozado como yo cuando la lei por primera vez :D

Ciao! 


End file.
